powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Pudgy Pig
Character History Pudgy Pig was a ravenous pig monster. He could wipe out the Earth's entire food supply in a mere 48 hours. However, he didn't like spicy food. Pudgy Pig was created by Finster to ruin the Food Festival at the Youth Center, immediately beginning to eat everything in sight. Though, he stated that it wasn't his "best work". When battling the Power Rangers, Pudgy Pig swallowed their Power Weapons and sent the Rangers into a swirling vortex. The Rangers realized that the monster didn't like spicy food, so they fed it a sandwich containing a spicy vegetable, causing it to become ill and vomit up all the food, as well as the Rangers' weapons. The Rangers then used their Power Blaster to destroy the Pudgy Pig. Some time later when the Rangers were sent to the Island of Illusion, they were assaulted by the illusions of monsters they had already defeated, including Pudgy Pig. Later, Rita Repulsa was able to transform Norman (Bulk's pet pig) into another Pudgy Pig. Like the first Pudgy Pig, Norman was gluttonous, but unlike the first, he was not as powerful and did not have evil intentions — he just wanted some food to snack on. The Rangers were able to track Norman to a farm where he was found gazing at a female pig. Trini observed that none of Rita's monsters could fall in love, at least like how Norman had. The Rangers then turned this Pudgy Pig back into Norman, and he was adopted by the owner of the farm. The same Pudgy Pig that had got sick and thrown up appeared in a flashback. Personality Pudgy Pig was a ravenous and unsympathetic monster (at least initially) with a massive appetite. Powers and Abilities Arsenal * Wields a giant knife and fork Abilities * Unlimited appetite Notes *In "A Pig Surprise", Pudgy Pig fought the Power Rangers in a battle utilizing the same footage from "Food Fight", this time without eating their Power Weapons. This was executed by very careful video editing. *Pudgy Pig made an appearance in Marvel Comics Mighty Morphin Power Rangers #4. *Pudgy Pig was the second of several monsters sent by Rita Repulsa to never enlarge. Bones was the first, the Terror Toad was the third, followed by Snizzard, Madame Woe, Rockstar, and Twin Man. The Pumpkin Rapper, though originally sent by Rita, was not enlarged until Season 2. Mighty Minotaur and the Spit Flower were enlarged, but only temporary and returned to human-size. Cyclops was enlarged, returned to human-size, and enlarged again. *He was briefly mentioned in "The Mutiny" by Zack in regards to Lord Zedd's own brand of monsters; "Well it sure isn't going to be Pudgy Pig." *He's technically the first monster to reappear, as the one in "A Pig Surprise" was a normal pig. * He is one of two Megazord bosses in the Tiger Electronics Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers LCD game. The other is Turkey Jerk. See Also Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Monsters Category:PR Monsters Without Zord Fights